jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KumiBani/Opowiadanie Na Konkurs ,,Boże Narodzenie'' dla dzieci :P.
Dawno dawno temu w mroźnej krainie,. urodziła się dziewczynka o imieniu… Beatka, gdy się rodziła, a była to noc Bożego Narodzenia jej mama siedziała w chatce i bardzo cierpiała nigdzie nie było lekarza i bała się, że dzidziuś może się nie urodzić zdrowy, w pewnej chwili przez okno na strychu do chatki tej pani wleciał mały anioł - dobry wieczór proszę pani – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy anioł pani Roksana bardzo się zdziwiła i zapytała anioła - co ty tutaj robisz? - Patrzyla z głupią miną - Jestem aniołem, przyleciałem z nieba miałem zanieść Mikołajowi nową parę świątecznych skarpetek – by nie było mu zimno, ale zgubiłem drogę i przyleciałem zapytać czy nie wie pani gdzie on mieszka? Pani Roksana dziwnie się poczuła… - Nie wiem aniele… nie wiem gdzie mieszka Mikołaj ale mogę pomóc ci szukać – tylko proszę – pomóż mi…Zaraz będę rodzić – a nigdzie nie ma lekarza mógłbyś sprawić by dzidziuś urodził się cały i zdrowy? Anioł uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na kobietę - oczywiście proszę pani aniołek klasnął w swoje malutkie rączki i pani Roksana poczuła się lepiej - to będzie dziewczynka – powiedział anioł. Urodzi się dziś, w wigilię dokładnie o północy lekarz nie będzie potrzebny – powiedział anioł , pani bardzo się uradowała -dziękuje ci aniele naprawdę dziękuje teraz powiedz – jak ja mogę pomóc tobie? Będziemy razem szukać – dopowiedziała - nie – odpowiedział aniołek, wyjął zza swej anielskiej koszulki parę skarpetek dla Mikołaja oto skarpetki, o których mówiłem, dziś wigilia, więc chyba już nie znajdę Mikołaja w tą wigilie, przeżyje jakoś jeszcze w starej parze, za to daje je teraz pani, za 14 lat, gdy dzidziuś będzie już duży da je pani swojej córce a ona dowie się, co to są prawdziwe święta położył skarpetki na stoliku uśmiechnął się i zniknął. Pani Roksana ze zdziwieniem popatrzała na stolik i szepnęła - jeszcze raz dziękuje aniołku…. O północy na świat przyszła śliczna, zdrowa dziewczynka nadano jej imię Beatka, lata mijały…. Dziewczynka rosła pomagała mamie a że była jedyną córeczką miała pełno obowiązków. Niestety Beatka nie była jednak chętna do pracy, jak inne dziewczynki wolała biegać, bawić się i zjeżdżać na sankach… Mijały święta za świętami. Co roku wigilia była taka sama. Ojciec Beatki umarł jeszcze przed jej narodzeniem. I ona wraz ze swoją matką we wsi liczącej kilka chatek każdą wigilie spędzała samotnie. Mimo że jej mama była bardzo biedna zawsze jednak za ostatnie grosze kupowała coś Beatce nie były to wielkie rzeczy – kilka jabłek, lub orzechów, ale dziewczynka cieszyła się i z tego. Jednak nigdy nie lubiła się tym dzielić, była biedna i uważała ze skoro ona nie ma to inni też nie powinni mieć, ale w głębi serduszka była dobrą dziewczynką. Lata mijały… Beatka była coraz starsza… Wreszcie nastał czas… 14 Wigilia od narodzenia dziewczynki… Pani Roksana wiedziała i pamiętała o przysiędze, jaką złożyła aniołowi… Trzymała skarpetki w szafie, głęboko – tak by nikt ich nie znalazł. Wieczorem, tak jak zawsze Beatka i jej mama zasiadły do wigilijnego stołu, w chatce nie było oświetlenia – świeciła się tylko jedna świeczka.. Nie było choinki, ozdób. Na stole leżał tylko kawałek karpia, który otrzymali od sąsiada. Beatka zmówiła modlitwę i zaczęła jeść. Po kolacji wraz ze swoją mamą usiadły na ławeczce na strychu. Posłuchaj Beatko – rzekła mama mam dla ciebie w tym roku prezent… Inny niż zawsze… Jest to prezent wyjątkowy – jedyny w swoim rodzaju… W tej chwili wyjęła skarpetki Mikołaja - Proszę moja córeczko, to dla ciebie – Beatka podeszła i wzięła je do ręki zdziwiona - Dziękuje – odpowiedziała… - Ale… Skąd masz takie duże skarpetki? - To tajemnica – odpowiedziała mama. Chwilę później, po odśpiewaniu kolęd mama położyła się spać, Beatka poszła jej jeszcze raz podziękować. Zbliżyła się do łóżka - Mamusiu… Jeszcze raz dziękuje za ten prezent , jest śliczny… - Cieszę się że ci się podoba – odpowiedziała mama - Ale teraz muszę już spać… Mój aniołku , pójdziesz na dwór i zaniesiesz naszemu pieskowi kość, jeszcze dziś nic nie jadł… -Dobrze odpowiedziała Beatka… Ubrała się cieplutko i założyła skarpetki na nogi – ale duże – pomyślała, są tak wielkie, że spadają mi z moich stóp, dziwny prezent… Jednak związała je sznurkiem tak by nie spadały i wyszła na zewnątrz podeszła do budy i dała kość starej suczce, która od wielu lat pilnowała domku . Beatka spojrzała w niebo – pełne gwiazdek usiadła na chwilkę na śniegu i zamknęła oczka… Święta są cudowne – pomyślała. Nagle, gdy Beatka z zamkniętymi oczkami siedziała na śniegu usłyszała głos dzwonków i szelest sań. Szybko otworzyła oczka i wstała. Wyszła na środek zaśnieżonej ulicy i spojrzała zdziwiona przecież tu nikt nigdy nie przejeżdża – pomyślała, kto może tędy przejeżdżać w noc wigilijną? Nagle zobaczyła jak z lasku wyłania się rząd reniferów a za nimi zaprzężone sanie. Beatka stała bez ruchu zaskoczona sanie zbliżały się do wioski były coraz bliżej i bliżej… Wreszcie zatrzymały się obok Martusi. W saniach siedział dziwny człowiek miał zielone ubranko i zieloną czapeczkę, stanął i wyskoczył szybko z sań, spojrzał na zegarek i otarł czoło z potu, podbiegł szybko do Martusi i zapytał - Czy to ty jesteś Beatka? - Tak… To ja – odpowiedziała szybko! - Wskakuj na sanie nie mamy czasu! – powiedział w pośpiechu człowieczek a raczej istotka, gdyż był mniejszy i lekko inny niż ludzie, jego skóra była zielonkawa, uszy wydłużone. - Ale… ja nie mogę – odpowiedziała Beatka - Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę – odrzekł ”ktoś” wziął ją za rękę i oboje znaleźli się w saniach. - Ruszać! – krzyknął i w tym samym momencie renifery zaczęły biec Beatka czuła się dziwnie… Nie wiedziała, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi… Ale nie bała się…Sanie pędziły przez lasy Laponii.. Beatka siedziała obok ”ludka’’ i zapytała - Kim ty jesteś? ”Ludek” odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął - Jestem Serafin – jeden z elfów Mikołaja. Święty kazał mi odszukać dziewczynkę o imieniu Beatka, mieszkającą w twojej wiosce, więc wziąłem jego sanie i pojechałem po ciebie – myślałem, że zdąże przed wigilią, ale po drodze spotkała mnie straszliwa burza śnieżna i zabłądziłem, dopiero po kilku dniach po ciebie przyjechałem. Nagle sanie uniosły się w górę i wraz z reniferami śmigały po gwieździstym niebie. - a raczej chciałem powiedzieć przyleciałem – dopowiedział Serafin . Beatka wystraszyła się spojrzała w dół – znajdowali się wysoko nad ziemią - Mówisz prawdę? -zapytała - Oczywiście, teraz lecimy do siedziby Mikołaja – odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Ale dlaczego?- zapytała zdziwiona Beatka - Nie wiem, Mikołaj mi kazał – uśmiechnął się elf- wiem tylko jedno, mamy ogromne spóźnienie. Zabrałem Mikołajowi sanie, więc nie może rozwozić prezentów a jest już wigilia – dodał- chyba stracę prace… Posmutniał… Sanie pomknęły w smugach śniegu i zniknęły za horyzontem… Tymczasem…. W pewnej dolinie w Laponii wśród gęstych lasów sosnowych…W miejscu, o którym wiedzą wszyscy, ale którego jeszcze nikt nie znalazł w jednej z chatek – z żółto brązowych ścianach odbywało się zebranie elfów kilkadziesiąt zielonoskórych maluszków siedziało w ławkach obok siebie. Nagle do chatki wszedł Mikołaj ubrany jak zawsze w swój czerwony strój, jego broda jak zawsze długa sterczała na jego grubym brzuszku. Wyszedł na środek i zaczął przemawiać - Moi kochani… Stała się rzecz straszna… Nasz mały Serafinek – zabrał sanie kilka dni temu by przywieść tu pewną dziewczynkę, która musi poznać prawdziwą tajemnice świąt… a do teraz go nie ma!!! Już noc wigilijna – od 2 godzin powinniśmy rozwozić prezenty, tymczasem nie mamy możliwości nawet się stąd wydostać. Wszystkie elfy spuściły główki ze smutkiem w oczach.. - Przykro mi… W tym roku dzieci niedostaną od nas prezentów… Zasmucił się też Mikołaj… Nagle wszyscy zgromadzeni usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwonków, oto zbliżały się sanie!!!! Wszyscy wybiegli na zewnątrz i spojrzeli w niebo - To oni!!!!!! – krzyknął jeden z elfów - To Serafin!!!!! – krzyknął inny Tymczasem Beatka ujrzała cudowny widok, oto zbliżała się do wioski Mikołaja . Pośrodku doliny znajdowało się małe jeziorko, a wokół niego domki elfów i fabryka prezentów. Sanie szybko wylądowały, wianeczek elfów otoczył Martusie i Serafina. Dziewczynka nic nie mówiła była tak zdziwiona. Nagle ukazał się jej oczkom Mikołaj - Witaj Martusiu – powiedział i zaśmiał się – hohoho - Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała… - Zapewne dziwisz się, czemu wezwałem Cię do siebie, prawda? - No… Tak – odpowiedziała… - W dzisiejszą noc pojedziesz ze mną do dzieci – powiedział z uśmiechem. W mgnieniu oka elfy zapełniły sanie prezentami. Mikołaj i Beatka wskoczyli do sań. W tylnej części było tak wiele prezentów, że sanie ledwo oderwały się od ziemi, poleciały z ogromną szybkością w świat a była już 22.00 - Beatka… Wiesz, co ty masz na stópkach? – zapytał prowadząc sanie - To skarpetki, które mama dała mi dziś w prezencie – odparła- w prezencie? - Aha – uśmiechnął się Mikołaj – muszę ci coś powiedzieć Martusiu… – Te skarpetki to nie są zwykłe zimowe skarpety. To skarpetki, które mają w sobie niezwykłą moc… One pozwalają zajrzeć do wnętrza samego siebie i poznać, jakim się naprawdę jest – mówił dalej. - Ten, kto je nosi dowiaduje się, jaki naprawdę jest… I dzięki temu może się zmienić… Beatka słuchała zdziwiona - Ale.. Ja nic takiego nie doznałam. - Tak ci się tylko wydaje- odparł Mikołaj - Zamknij oczy moja droga… Beatka wykonała polecenie. W tej samej chwili ogromny podmuch wiatru uderzył w sanie, dziewczynka wypadła i zaczęła spadać w dół… Zobaczyła tylko jak sanie oddalają się od niej, po czym straciła przytomność. Mikołaj uśmiechnął się i powiedział - Dowiesz się Martusiu, jaki jest sens świąt. Oczka dziewczynki powoli się otworzyły. Była w chatce – ale w bardzo bogatej i pięknie wystrojonej. Leżała w wielkim łóżku, obok znajdowała się choinka i masa prezentów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe